game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Paradox
Paradox 'is an upcoming anime-themed Action Roleplaying First/Third-Person Shooter game developed by Reconsoft's special team Project: Paradox, and published by Namco exclusively for Playstation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows and Playstation 3. The game is set in a earth-like planet in fictional universe world that similar yet completely different from our own. and the plot is centered around the deployment of the eponymous weapon Codename: Paradox during the war for control of the fictional rare elements called Chronomium. Gameplay Paradox is a First/Third-Person Roleplaying Shooter. It includes fast-paced shooters with In-Game character customization and Interactive Skill Trees. Beside of basic gun-play, Paradox features a "Special Abilities" that can be used by the player's character. These Special Abilities were vary depending what skill/character did you use. Those abilities including Temporary Time-Stopping, Time-Slowing and even Bullet Deflector. The Player can switch Perspective from First to Third Person view directly in-game by pressing Down Left Stick (Xbox)/ R3 (Playstation)/ Z (PC). Third Person view is useful when player looking for wider view or riding a vehicles and mechs while First Person view is useful while firing a weapon to gain more accuracy and detailed view on certain object. The game features fives game modes, which are Campaign, Multiplayer and Special Assignment. Special Assignment is a game mode similar to Campaign, it has story but allows player to act freely and the ending is determined by how the player's act during the mission. This mode can be played Solo or Co-Op with up to 4-6 players. Itsuki Alexandrov is the main and only playable character during the Main Campaign. Campaign's Gameplay Campaign levels are played in semi-open interactive world where players can get the story mode mission automatically. Usually 2 or 3 story mode mission are occured in one, semi-explorable area and the player have a freedom in which way he/she should do and complete the mission's objectives. There is also a Side Mission which is obtainable by talking to an NPC marked with Exclaimation mark on the player's map HUD when player is on Story Mode's Mission Area. Side Missions are optional but once the players accomplished those mission they'll be rewarded with a bonus as they leave the mission area and go to the next one and some of the Side Mission are also helpful for easing the players accomplishing the Main Missions. And there is also a Safe Zone, which is a place for player to interact with various NPCs without being disturbed by enemy fires. There are three types of Safe Zones, Safehouse, Camp and Base: *Safehouse is located throughout the Mission's Area. Players can store items such as weapons and equipments and also change their loadouts on those place. It also featured a bed which player can "sleep" and skips a few game's hours. it's very helpful if player don't want to wait something that only appears on certain time (e.g. if player obtain a mission during a noon and which must be done at night time). Sometimes an Ally NPC will also appears inside the Safehouse to give you more detail about your objective. *Camp is also located throughout the Mission's Area, but unlike Safehouse it has trade station which player can buy/sell items such as weapons, equipments and many others. Players can also met several NPCs (including Allied NPCs) here but player can't sleep in here since there's no bed and has no place to store his/her items. *Base is a completely hostile-free zone and it's only accessible once the player is leaving the Mission Area. This Safe Zone is the largest and has features from both Safehouse and Camp but also features another thing such as Firing Range which player can test their aiming skill or a weapon he/she just obtain or buy from the Trader. There are only two known Base which player can roam; Tevuan Army's FOB and Airborne Battlecarrier Natalia. Squad Assembling and Customizations Paradox features a Squad Assembling, which player can choose an Ally NPC as his/her companion on a Mission or exploration of the Mission's Area. Player can recruit up-to 7 characters as his/her companion but limited to 3 to 4 if player recruit them on Base. To do this, Player will have to visit a certain NPC and talk to him/her by pressing a corresponding button of default action button. A recruitable NPC should have an option tree for enable them to join your Squad. After that, the NPC should be already visiting the Player's safehouse or the Squad Briefing room in the player recruits NPC from the Base. Squad that you assamble on the base can be temporarily disbanded by gathering the the squad members and aim while pressing the corresponding action button, then a dialogue tree appears with "Disband Squad" option on it. Once disbanded, the squad memebr will automatically doing what an activities like exploring the mission area, go and stand idle near safehouse or go back and hang on the nearest camp. To re-assamble the Squad, simply call them with a Fhone device and they'll go and regroup with the player. 5 Essentials, recruitable NPCs (Dmitri, Ritsu, Rin, Ayumu, Arianna) are technically immortal while other recruitable ally NPCs are easily to be killed. And there is also an objective which required a non-immortal essential NPC to survived in order to complete a mission, so the player had to protect those NPC as possible they can. Players can also customize their Squad Member's loadouts by accessing the armory option and modify their loadouts. Players can change the weapons, equipments, abilities and appearances of the squad members. Vehicles The Player also have freedom to control any vehicles available in-game's playable area. The Vehicles available in game are varies, from simple Motorcycles, Humvee/Combat Jeeps, to Military Hovercycles and Small Tank to a small military walkers. Some vehicles needs more than two people in order to operate the vehicle's secondary weapons. For example, you need at least one NPC and assign them to man the MG Turret on the Combat Jeeps. The Vehicles are destructible so be careful driving it while on the intense firefight, especially the less armored one. ARMIN There is also humanoid giant mech called "ARMIN" (ARMIN = '''Arm'ored 'In'fantry) which can be controlled by the players. Unlike vehicles, ARMIN are personal powersuit which can be fully customized in the Base and called into the battlefield. The ARMIN are surely overpowered against small amount of foot soldiers but very useful and helpful during a situation which requires a lot of firepowers to deal with. The Mech is also vurnerable so the player had to watch the shield and durability HUD meter (which works similar to health meter) and once the ARMIN reach its critical state, the player have to pull out quickly before it explodes. Reconpoints Reconpoints is a dev-made currency inteded to be used by those players who don't want to spend a real money when buying the expansions and/or add-on contents. Reconpoints can be earned when players unlocks an achievements or convert the player's scores in any Reconsoft games. 100 scores equals 1 Reconpoints. Plot The story takes in year 2035, ten years after the event of Invasion of Tevua, a nation located in the western Fusea continent by the Alliance Forces led by Federation of Osenian States and State of Central Fusea. The story focused on a band of Privately Funded, Vigilant-Paramilitary Organization called Vorona "Privateer" Military Contractor that actively plunged themselves in the middle of the war in searching of secret weapon data codenamed: Paradox which powered by Liquidified Kronomium and preventing any Nation or Corporation to use the weapon by stealing the data. Characters Missions Special Assignment Special Assignment is a co-op mode which can be played solo or up to 4 or 6 player in a mission similar to campaign but with different outcome everytime it played. All those playable characters appears on every mission and amount of the players in the missions also affect on how much the charaters are controlled by AI, for example, if there's only 4 players or the player goes solo, the AI will take control the rest of the characters that is not choosed by the players. Players can choose one of the 6 main characters (Itsuki, Ritsu, Dmitri, Rin, Ayumu, and Arianna) and the players themselves can also assign what role the character they choose should take on the mission, for example, player can assign him/herself as an assault role which resulting he/she can only choose loadout that match with that role the he/she assigned. Special Assignment's mission is kinda arcade-like, which players generate score as they kill enemies or completing certain challenge or objectives. And after completing the Mission, the players will be rewarded with a bonus scores and new collectible dossiers. The scores earned can also be converted into Reconpoints. Types of Special Assigment Missions *Infiltration - Full Stealth-based mission which the main objective is to collect certain items such as intels, blueprints and other precious things. *Sabotage - Semi stealth-based mission. The main objective is to destroy enemy's vital point. *Rescue - Like its name, the main objective is to rescue certain friendly VIP target. *Capture - Similar to Rescue but the VIP is hostile and player had to knock it down and capture it. *Survival - Survive in a wave based attacks for certain amount of time. The player can end the mission by extraction which is available on every 10 waves. *Assassination - Assassination contract mission which the objective is to kill a hostile VIP target. Multiplayer Multiplayer Lobby Menu theme Beside the Campaign and Special Assignment mode, Paradox also features a competitive multiplayer. The Multiplayer mode is locked by default until the player complete the campaign mode. The Multiplayer features 24-players online battles all connected with the official Reconsoft NET (Listening Server/P2P), LAN Party or using Dedicated Server (PC version only). It also features a progression system that rewards the player on two fronts: XP gathered through kills and objectives completed in game and credits gathered through looting dead players, Mercenary mode's battle reward or finding a stash located throughout the multiplayer map. XP is accumulated to progress the player through the Ranking system and Weapon/Equipments/Skill Unlocks, while credits is accumulated to unlocking Weapon Upgrades and Apparel Unlocks. Character Classes Character classes are playable classes in the multiplayers. Each classes has their own unique abilities that can give them advantage in the battlefield. These classes can also be fully costumized except for changing their class abilities which is fixed by default. Players can customize the classes' loadout from weapons, equipments, skills to their apparel. Beside that, Player can also customize the appearance of the certain class' abilities such as Commando's sentry turret which can be customized by adding more missile pods and/or upgrading the missile and ammunition of the turret to become more deadly. In addition, players can fully customize the character class' model. The customization option available is wide and varied ranging from gender selection, hairstyles, hair colors, skin color, facial hairs, and such. List of Multiplayer Classes *'Soldier '- Basic Assault class. Equipped with an exosuit and can perform a deadly electric Exo Punch which can shatter enemy's bones while also make them stunned. The Exo Punch itself can be upgraded with various addons such as electric shock or heat conductor. *'''Scout - Lightweight class with low rate of survival chance. Equipped with Adrenaline Override Device (AOD) that makes them run even faster. The AOD's effect duration can be upgraded and its appearance can be customized. *'Commando' - Similar to Soldier but more of defensive type. Equipped with deployable Sentry Turret that can be placed anywhere at any time. The Sentry Turret can be fully customized and upgraded. *'Pilot' - Similar to scout but with a strenght of a commando. Can call an ARMIN into the battlefield. The ARMIN is fully customizable. *'Juggernaut' - Heavy class with slow movement. Can deploy a heavy shield that can be deployed as a stationary cover place. *'Ghost '- Assassin-typed class. Equipped with cloacking device that can be used for a certain amount of time. The device can be upgraded to become durable and longer. Game Modes Game Modes in Paradox are type of multiplayer matches with their own unique style, rules and objectives. these game modes can be customized in the multiplayer lobby menu. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch is a standard team PvP mode that pitting two factions in battle for highest score gained from killing each other. Gains 100 XP upon killing an enemy or 150 XP for first headshot Free For All Same as Team Deathmatch but its the player alone that must reaching the highest score by killing other players. Gains 50 XP upon killing and 75 XP for first headshot. Kill Confirmed The gameplay is similar to Team Deathmatch but the player have to kill an enemy and retreive their dogtag. No XP gained when killing an enemy but gains 100 XP and 1 score point upon retreving the dogtag. retreving player's own dogtag will give them 50 XP. Detection Detection is an objective-based game mode that required player to search for an valuable artifact that scattered across the map and capture it then bring it back to the 'base' which is basically a beacon near the team's spawn area. The location of the artifact is randomized every new match. Gains 200 XP and 1 point for every artifact that arrived at the base. Hunter Hunter is an round-based game mode. In this game mode, one random player in each teams will become a VIP target and is armed the sidearm only. other players in the team have to protect their VIP while they have to kill the enemy VIP at the same time. Round will ended when the VIP from one of the teams is killed and the winning team is rewarded with 1 score and 250 XP for each player on that team. Gunvolution Gunvolution is a game mode similar to Gun Game. Player start with the sidearm and will 'evolved' into the next gun after killing several players. If player was killed two times, the gun will 'devoled' into the previous gun they have before the current one. Mercenary Mercenary Mode is a game mode that combined Territory Control-styled gameplay with fully functional bots. In this mode, two playables factions will pitted alongside other two NPC factions. The NPC faction the playable faction sided is fixed and can't be choose or changed (for example, if player joins Vorona Team, they'll be fighting alongside Tevuan Ground Forces or Nosvokian Army Brigade, same thing applies if the players join Mobius NPC they'll be fighing alongside Fusean Ground Forces or Osenian Federal Marine Corps). killing bot will give the player half of xp point gained by killing human player. Winning side will be rewarded with XP and 5.000 (default) Credits. Maps Maps in Paradox are relatively large because it mostly features vehicles that can be ride across the playable zone of the map. *'Assembly' - Medium sized map set in an ARMIN Manufacturing Facility located on the Izanagi Mountain Range of Central Fusea. Two Hoverbikes for each team's spawn area. Playables are Vorona vs. Special Assault Team and the AI Faction on Mercenary mode are Fusean Ground Forces vs Tevuan Ground Forces. *'Carrier '- Large sized open field map set in Fusean Aircraft Carrier Akagi sailing in the middle of Pacific Ocean. Several usable VTOL aircrafts and light helicopters available throughout the map. Playables are Vorona vs. Mobius PMC and AI Factions in Mercenary mode are Nosvokian Army Brigade vs Osenian Federal Marine Corps. *'Cursed '- Small sized map set in an unknown foggy swamp with old japanese-styled cemetry next to it. No vehicles available. Features a hidden, scary easter egg that can be activated. Playables are Mobius PMC vs. Special Assault Team. *'District' - Largest map in the game so far. Set in a Chiyoda's Entertainment district which is a cultural center for Otakus torned up by recent attack. Features 2 tanks, 4 light vehicles and IFVs, and 8 hoverbikes for each team's spawn area. The map also perfect for all-out ARMIN battles. Playables are Vorona vs. Special Assault Team and AI Factions in Mercenary mode are Fusean Ground Forces vs Tevuan Ground Forces. *'Facility' - Medium Sized map set in a military facility in the middle of Osenia's taroke desert. Features 1 tank, 4 IFVs, and 6 hoverbikes for each team's spawn area. Playables are Vorona vs. Alpha Task Force and AI Factions in Mercenary mode are Nosvokian Army Brigade vs Osenian Federal Marine Corps. *'Frozen' - Large open area set in an outpost near an 5th century archeological site the northen tundra wasteland in northern Nosvokia. Furious Blizzard limited the view of the most surrounding. Features 2 Attack Helicopters (one is AH-6 Apachie and the other is KA-50 Hokum), 2 tanks, 4 IFVs and 6 Light vehicles for each teams. Playables are Vorona vs. Mobius PMC and AI Factions in Mercenary mode are Nosvokian Army Brigade vs Osenian Federal Marine Corps. *'Nightfire '- Small sized map set in an burning suburban area during midnight. 1 Light Vehicle and two Hoverbikes for each teams. Vorona vs Alpha Task Force. *'Observatory '- Medium sized map set in an observatory located at the top of an mesa. Contain several easter eggs that can be activated for the Team and/or Player's own advantage. Alpha Task Force vs Mobius PMC. *'Shrine' - Smallest map in the game. A Tiny map set in an Shinto Shrine in the top of the hill in Southeastern Fusea during the Autumn. The map is limited to infantry combat-only. Vorona vs Special Assault Team. *'Snowfall' - Medium sized map set in a Small Nosvokian town during the snow. 6 IFVs and 4 Hoverbikes for each teams. Vorona vs Alpha Task Forces and AI Factions in Mercenary Mode are Nosvokian Army Brigade vs Osenian Federal Marine Corps. *'Techlab '- Tiny map set in the interior of a Cyborg/Drone research Laboratory. Special Assault Team vs Mobius PMC. *'Uprising '- Large sized map set in war-torn Tevuan capital city of Shibuya. Featuring a fully destructible environment in certain area. 2 Tanks, 4 IFVs, 6 Light vehicles and Hoverbikes for each teams. Playables are Vorona vs Special Assault Team and AI Factions in Mercenary Mode are Fusean Ground Forces vs Tevuan Ground Forces. *'Village' - Small Sized map set in an Edo period-styled Fusean village called Kabutoka. 6 Hoverbikes and 2 Light Vehicles for each teams. Vorona vs Special Assault Team. Weapons and Equipments Some of human weapons and equipments appears in Paradox were exact same or based from Real-Life Weapons. To give more "Alternate World" atmosphere, some of the Manufacturer of the real-life weapon featured were intentionally misnamed. Factions Development (( 'WILL BE REWORKED SOON ')) Expansions and DLCs Reconsoft planned 4 Expanisons and several DLCs coming up which can be purchased in two ways; using Real World money and Reconpoints. Some smaller DLCs also will be released for free. Expansion Packs Expansion Packs are kind of purchasable contents that features a brand new campaigns, storylines and many other new contents on it. Blood Diamond The First expansion of the game. Set in a war-torned country called Zwambesi that ravaged by endless civil conflict. Featuring new campaign missions, brand-new african savannah and jungle landscapes, new animals and hazards, new weapons, and many others. Zone of Alienation The Second expanison of the game. Set in a post-nuclear disaster exclusion zone that once known as the city of Asteyat. It features a new campaign mission, a new swamp, forest and semi-urban derelict landscape reminiscent of Pripyat, Ukraine and also a numerous of new animals, introuction of mutant creatures, new hazards, several new weapons and others. Highlands of Indus The Third expansion. Set in a border conflict between People's Republic of Sericia on the North and the Democratic Republic of Indus in the South. This DLC will mainly focused on Rin Vencheska whose crash-landed into the border lands. This expansion introduce a new gameplay mechanic; Buddy System. Which player can choose one ally or pet animal as a companion and support during the mission. Features new weapons, vehicles, and many more. Eight Cloud's Conflict DLCs and other Add-ons Arianna's Fun Mansion Dubbed "A fun, little DLC" by the fans. It features a new explorable, mansion-themed Base Safezone. Uncharted World's Pack Free multiplayer map packs containing 4 maps set in an exotic places that didn't featured in the story campaign. Christmas Personalization Pack A Free Updates released on 24th December. Features a christmas-related items such as full santa costume (hats, apparel, etc), elf costume, reindeer costume, small christmas-themed side-quest and festive weapon camouflage. Femme Fatale Pack Personalizaton pack containing weapon skins for female characters. Usable both in Single and Multiplayer. Editions Billingual Edition Billingual Edition Includes: *Original Game Copy Disc; with both English and Japanese Localization (including audio voices, etc.) included *Game's Manual *Cloud Island Bonus Map *Original Soundtrack from the game - composed by Ramin Djawadi (additonal composing by Keiki Kobayashi) *Vorona Squad's Member Pack (Player's Profile ID theme, emblem, and pattern) *Itsuki Alexandrov's Journal (both in English and Japanese version) Hardened Edition Hardened Edition includes: *Original Game's Copy Disc *Game's Manual *Cloud Island Bonus Map *Original Soundtrack from the game - composed by Ramin Djawadi (additonal composing by Keiki Kobayashi) *Vorona Squad's Member Pack (Player's Profile ID theme, emblem, and pattern) *Itsuki Alexandrov's Journal *Ritsu Alexandrov's Official PVC Action Figures by Figma Game of the Year Edition Game of the Year Edition include the same contents as Harderned Edition with few extra: *Original Game's Copy Disc with 6 different language localization (English, Japanese, French, German, Spanish, Russian) *The M2 Peacekeeper already unlocked at the beginning of the campaign *Free Co-Op/Multiplayer Characters DLC Download Collector's Edition Collector's Edition Includes: *Original Game's Copy Disc with 7 different language localization (English, Japanese, French, German, Spanish, Chinese, and Russian) *Game's Manual *Cloud Island Bonus Map *Original Soundtrack from the game - composed by Ramin Djawadi (additonal composing by Keiki Kobayashi) *Vorona Squad's Member Pack (Player's Profile ID theme, emblem, and pattern) *Itsuki Alexandrov's Journal *M2 Peacekeeper AEG Airsoft Replica *All Vorona Squad's characters Official PVC Action Figures by Figma GOTY Digital Edition It's essentially the GOTY Edition but for PSN Store and PC (Steam) digital download only which excluding Itsuki's Journal hardbook, Ritsu's PVC Figurine and the Soundtracks were downloaded in Digital MP3 format along with the game's files. Ultimate Edition Gallery Trivia Category:Games Category:Paradox Category:Reconsoft Category:Izayoi Alpha